Bioshock: Return to Rapture
by EndingDarkness
Summary: Two years after Jack Ryan left, another person arrives. Ryu has to trust someone he has yet to meet, but has no other choice if he wants to live. Rated M for later chapters with blood, gore, and language.


I do not own Bioshock, characters, names, or anything that the creators of it have. I do own my OC's. This is my first fanfic, so please take it a little easy on me, and I will take some criticism, don't leave it in the reviews. Message me if you have any thoughts of things I may need to change. I have played Bioshock one and two, so I know the storyline to both of them. This fanfic is based more around the storyline of Bioshock one in case anyone has to ask.

* * *

><p>Two years after Jack Ryan escaped Rapture, defeated Atlas, and killed his own father; another arrived in the crumbling city…<p>

The burning wreckage of the cruise ship surrounded Ryu. How had he survived the crash when no others had? What was he to do? He had no way of contacting anyone while in the water, and especially if he died. Spotting some sort of refuge, Ryu swam to the closest thing he could see to land, a lighthouse. As he crawled out of the water he looked back at what he had just left. His friends. His family. What did he have left to live for?

A cold breeze rushed off of the sea and chilled him to the bone. _'I need to get inside,'_ he thinks as he moves toward the door of the lighthouse. "How could the captain not see the lighthouse? It makes no sense…" Ryu mumbles to himself. He opens the door, and finds a pitch black room. "What the hell?" he says aloud. "Why is the inside of this place-" The lights turning on made him stop mid-sentence. Who had turned the lights on? A red banner hung well above his head, but above the banner was the carving of a man made out of bronze. Or was it gold? A staircase sat on the far side of the cylindrical room. "I wonder what's down there…"

Making his way down the stairs, he found a pod-looking object. "Well, I have no other options…" he said as he made his way to the opposite side of the object. "Looks almost like a sub… Well, might as well try to figure out where it goes…" He stepped inside the Bathysphere and pulled the lever. As the door shut behind him he took a seat on one of the benches in the pod. The sound of a man's voice made him jump as the prerecorded video of Andrew Ryan's making played on the screen in front of the door. "Well, this video sure is different…" he said as he looked away from the screen. Soon the screen lifted to show the expansive city of Rapture. "Wow… This place looks amazing…" He stated before he lost his view of the sprawling city. "Let's see what this place has to offer."

The Bathysphere docked in a silo seeming spot. As it started to surface Ryu heard voices, both of them sounding like they're automated. When the Bathysphere finally finished surfacing, he could see two people standing not far from where he was. The two people looked his way, one in a rabbit mask, and one in an elegant mask. Soon a bot zipped past, bullets spraying from the machine gun mounted at the bottom of its frame. The two people scattered from their previous spots. A voice came over the radio mounted on the wall of the Bathysphere. "Pick up the radio," the voice commanded.

"Why should I?" Ryu asked. "You have no hold over me."

"I'm saying it to help you out, now pick up the radio," the voice commanded again. "I'm Cronus," the voice said as Ryu finally caved and retrieved the radio from its holding slot.

"Okay. So, why should I trust you to help me? And why do I need help?" Ryu asked Cronus over the radio.

"This place hasn't been the perfect place it was meant to be when Andrew Ryan came up with the concept of it," Cronus replied. "There are too many people who have pretty much lost their humanity. And those who haven't have almost been driven to the edges of their sanity."

"And what does that have to do with me? How the hell am I supposed to get out of this place?" Ryu inquired, his tone becoming more agitated with each unanswered question.

"Well, I plan to get you out of this place, but you'll need to help me with a few things while you're on your way out," Cronus answered simply.

"You know, for someone who is supposedly helping me out of here, you're starting to make me wish I hadn't grabbed this damned radio," Ryu said.

"Well, you won't get very far without me, and without a weapon. Try to find something to defend yourself with," the man on the other end of the radio demanded.

"Anything I can find works, right? Be it a pipe or something?" Ryu asked as he spotted a bloodied crowbar not too far ahead of himself and moved to grab it.

"Yes, anything you can swing will work for now. As long as you have a weapon for now you'll be just fine," Cronus answered. "Now, not too far ahead you'll come across something that you'll need to inject into your bloodstream. It'll end up saving your life."

"I'm not dying. So, how could it end up saving my life?"

"It won't save your life at the instant you inject it, but it will help you in the future. Fair warning though, it will hurt like hell… Your body will change after you inject it," Cronus explains.

* * *

><p>This is just the prolouge to my fanfic, I will upload more when I actually manage to write more in my free time. Please rate, review, fave, or message.<p> 


End file.
